The Disaster in the Farron Household
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: *Oneshot* It was cleaning day in the Farron household, and a arachnid had to ruin it. Humor, humor, and oh, did i say humor ?
1. Chapter 1

It was cleaning day in the Farron household. It usually starts with the usual stuff; gathering the trash and throwing it out. Now it was time to start breakfast. Afterwards, it would be time to vaccum and clean the windows.

"Good morning, sis."

Lightning smiled at her younger sister warmly. "Morning, Serah."

"Is all of the trash outside?"

"Yup. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you wanna fix. I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Alright."

Serah walked out, humming a song. Lightning went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs and vegetables. She turned on the stove and put the pan on the stovetop.

"Time for my world famous om-"

A scream from Serah turned Lightning's attention to her bathroom. She dropped what she was doing and ran into the bathroom.

"What's wrong!?"

"SP-SPIDER!" Serah jumped out of the shower and into her sister's arms. "KILL IT, KILL IT!"

"I can't with you in my arms! Go put some clothes on! Plus, it's not even that big."

She jumped out of her sister's arms and ran out of the house. To where, she didn't know.

"SNOW!"

Now she does.

"Let's see how big you really-"

Her poker face was still intact as she looked at the arachnid. Slowly, she backed out of the room and sprinted out of the house, following after her younger sister.

"SNOW!"

**(Few minutes later)**

Snow sighed and walked into the bathroom. The door shut and for at least a minute… it was silent. The door opened again and he stepped out.

"Well, I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Serah asked.

"I say…we slowly walk out of here…and burn this house down."

"No way," Lightning snapped. "Can I please hear something more logical?"

"We could trap it in a jar."

Lightning reached into the bathroom and took out a jar. Snow raised an eyebrow, but took the jar from her.

"Okay, this should be big enough. Wish me luck!"

He went back inside and shut the door. At least ten seconds went by before they heard a scream from Snow. The door opened and he stumbled out with the jar empty.

"Where's the spider!?" Lightning screamed.

"There!" Serah pointed towards Lightning's room.

"AHHHHHH-!" She yanked the jar from Snow's hand and tried her damnest to catch it in the jar. She failed; miserably. Now the creature was running amok in her bedroom.

"Aw crap, it's gone! Look in all the drawers and kill it!"

Snow walked into the room and began tearing the room apart. Serah stayed outside the room, too terrified to step inside.

"I-I'm gonna wait out here," She said. "I don't wanna step on it."

Lightning sighed. "…Fine."

"Uh, Lightning?"

"This is your underwear drawer. I think you need to come and sort through this."

"Just dump it out."

He gulped. "I don't think you understand. UNDERWEAR. NOT A GOOD PLACE FOR A MAN TO BE."

"Alright, we'll switch spots. Check over here."

They switched spots swiftly and continued looking. It didn't take long for them to spot it; on Snow's pants.

"Snow?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to share with you."

"What?"

Lightning took a step back and gulped. "…It's on your pants."

Without another word, Snow looked down, eyes wide and quietly weeping. Lightning grabbed the jar and quickly trapped the spider and capped it.

"There. No harm done; until you take off the cap."

Serah breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…we can have breakfast."

"…after you put on clothes."

"Oh."

**(Later on)**

Lightning fixed omelets for them, including Snow. It was the least she could do to repay him since they literally ran to his house in their pajamas.

"My world renowned omelets are done," She said. "Dig in!"

"Why don't you just co-own a restaurant and bar with Lebreau?" Snow asked.

"Because I don't feel like it. And plus, I wanna keep it to myself."

He shrugged, forking a piece of omelet and taking a bite. After he swallowed, he forked a bigger portion. Yep, it was that good.

"I seriously consider it."

"I don't."

Serah giggled, but then turned her attention to the spider in the jar.

"What are you gonna do with the jar?" She asked. "It's not gonna stay in here, is it?"

"Nope." Lightning grabbed the jar, opened the window, opened the top, and released it. "There; no harm done."

"That solves one problem, but created another."

Both the Farron sisters looked at Snow. "Like what?"

"It's entering my house. I hope you have a spare room."

Lightning stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed her gunblade. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed Snow. He reached for his omelet, but Lightning yanked him back, saying he could finish later. They walked out of the house and over to Snow's.

"Why are we going over here now?" He asked. "I was thinking that we could do it later."

"Because you wanna stay over here. I can't have that. We're gonna go kill this thing."

"Noooo…"

Serah looked out the window and waved at them. "Have fun, you two!"

"Whatever, Serah…"

**Ah, I had to get that out. I saw a GIF and I immediately thought of this trio. Please forgive me XD. Lulu is out!**


	2. A Requested Part 2!

**A lot of requests were put in for a part two. Well guys, here it is!**

* * *

Lightning opened the door, her gunblade ready to fire at the little intruder. It was kind of amusing to her that a spider could ruin their morning so quickly…

"You're actually one of very few guys that I know that keeps their house clean," She said. "Too bad it won't stay like that for long."

"Thanks for the complement-THERE IT IS!"

"Where!?"

"NEAR THE PORTRAIT DISPLAY! GO FOR IT!"

Snow, with the jar in his hands, dove for the spider and tried to trap it in the jar; he completely missed.

"Aha! Wait…dammit."

"In the kitchen!" Lightning jumped over him swiftly and slid into the kitchen. "Where'd you go?"

"Light…!"

She turned around. "What?"

"…It's on you…!"

She looked down. Her eyes were wide enough to be considered saucers.

"Light, whatever you do…don't panic-"

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF!"

She flailed on the floor, and then ran around in circles. Snow tried his best to get her to calm down, but every attempt got him close to decapitation.

"Sis, calm down!"

"IT'S ON ME! AND I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!"

With a last attempt, Snow held onto Lightning's shoulder, stopping her from spinning. With ease, he took the jar and used the lid to push the spider inside. He shut the jar and put it next to the window.

"There. And my house isn't in a wreck…achievement unlocked!"

Lightning stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, but you haven't married my sister. That's a platinum trophy, sir."

"…That stung, sis."

She gave up on correcting him about calling her that. They walked back over to her house, where they were sure that their breakfast was a lost cause.

"Is…is something burning?" Snow sniffed, and he caught the scent of burning meat. Or was it something else?

"SERAH!" Lightning took off first, nearly breaking down the front door in the process. Serah was in the kitchen, cooking up was looked to be the omelets Lightning fixed.

"Back from your adventure?" Serah sat out new fresh plates of food for everyone. "Hope you're hungry."

Snow's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Bring on the eats!"

Lightning's face turned back to its natural, expressionless state. They all took their seats and dug into their food.

"I can never get over how delicious these omelets are. I mean, Lebreau would love you if you added them to her-ACK!"

Snow's words were stifled as Lightning stabbed him in his crotch with a fork. He fell face first into his plate, moaning and groaning in pain. Serah just looked on in disbelief.

"I said no, Snow."

"Claire!" Serah's face was slightly sympathetic; mostly for Snow and his non-existent genitals for the time being. "Why'd you stab him!?"

"He needed a physical reminder of my decision." She sipped her orange juice causally. "I said no."

"But did you have to hurt his genitals!?"

"…Yup. I regret nothing."

Just as Snow was about to sit up again, Lightning glared at him. His head hit the plate once more.

"Still love you, sis…"

"I'm not your sister…"

* * *

**Yup, it was coming. At least the spider isn't a factor anyore. Poor Snow… anyways, Lulu is out! Hope you enjoyed this now two shot!**


End file.
